Love
by Stephyb14
Summary: Two friends at an young age were nearly in love when May had to leave. Years later she returns to a new world where she is still remebered but things have changed and so has the love of her life.


We all live to make a difference in the world and 1 person did that for me, he was no hero, he was popular guy, but he was my best friend who would made me a better person. As like any story it is about how someone can change even though it might take a while it can happen. He showed me how to love and how to deal with the heart breaks and all.

It was nearly the end of school, the next year me and Jason would be freshmen at a high school, we were both nervous but we didn't care much it was the summer and we were going to have a ball when suddenly I had to leave to go to Australia. Me and my family were going to live there from now on, I said no and I started to cry but my parents said that we had to go.

"I don't want to go". I said to Jason "Don't worry May we will meet again". He replied when it was time to go I kissed and hugged him and said "Your my best friend, I will come back I promise". And I left. A couple of years later my parents told me that we were moving back and I was over the moon. When we got there I went straight to Jason's house and knocked on the door "Hello". Jason's mum asked "Hi Mrs; it's me, May". "May, welcome back dear, wow you have grown, you still at school"? "Thanks and yes I starting tomorrow; is Jason here"? "Yes dear, come in". She showed me where Jason's room was and she knocked on the door, she told me she wanted it to be a surprise.

He answered the door and said "What is it mum"? "It's an old friend". And I popped up; the look on his face told me that he was surprised but very happy to see me."May, is that you?" He asked in disbelief "Yeah, my parents changed their minds and decided to come back where we belong". "Wow, you have changed, I mean in a good way though". "Thanks and so do you, have been working out?" I giggled "Yes, I'm the quarter back at the school, are you coming tomorrow?" "Yes".

We talked all afternoon and we were saying how our old and new friends were and that my girlfriends were missing me crazy. The next day I went to school, I was so nervous but I saw my friends from when I was a kid and they came up to me and gave me the biggest hug ever and we all cried they were so surprised and happy that I was there. I was in class and a message came over the loud speaker saying 'anyone who wants to be the next head cheerleader; come to the tryouts at lunch'.

I went to the tryouts with some friends and they said we were all in and I was so happy but I wasn't flexible or anything like that but my friends said that they would help me. When we were finished I went to find Jason and I found him kissing another girl, my heart sank after that I went and asked my friends if he had a girlfriend and they said that a girl he used to date wants him back but he doesn't like her, I felt so much better they knew I always liked him but I never acted on it because he would hate a long term relationship and he would say he doesn't like me.

They said I was being silly and that he liked me as well but I didn't really believe them. I went home and my parents asked me how my first day was and said it was good; I wasn't home for 30 minutes when Jason knocked on the door and asked if I wanted to go for a walk, "I want to show you something". He said "Ok, why not". He took me to this place past a garden and into a forest kind of and he put his hand on the tree and it opened itself up, I was scared but I knew I was safe with him.

We walked in and I saw a beautiful garden with flowers and animals everywhere and a beautiful horse eating and I asked "Have we been here before?" "Yes, when we were little, it was not that nice but when you left I had to make it beautiful when you came back". "How did you know I would come back?" "Because you are my best friend and I knew how your parents work". "I'm amazed; it is so beautiful compared to before". "Yeah I know, I put not much work into it but there is someone who wants to see you". "Who?" He pointed to the horse and I realised it my horse Aquarium, I ran straight over to her and gave her a hug and she was so happy to see me.

Jason could see I was happy to see her, he told me that he found her at a stable by herself and he just took her but the owner came and he payed him. "Here, I want to give you some money because you got her". He looked at me with a smile and said "The owner gave her to me for free". "Oh, ok but I would feel slack if you didn't take it". "No, don't worry". I smiled and I laid down on the grass and I looked at the stars when Jason joined me and asked "Did you see Harriet kissing me?" "Yes I did, I thought you were together". "No I made that mistake once I would never make it again; the only person I ever loved is you". "Really?" He got up and so did I; he said "Yes, I do". I looked so surprised then he leaned closer to me and I leaned closer to him and we kissed.

The next day we went to school together and everyone was staring at us because we were holding hands, my locker was next to his and had to go our separate ways and he didn't want to but he had to, we kissed and said goodbye to each other. The girls asked me if I went out with him and said yes, they were all so happy for me and they said I told you so, in class I as usual sat next to Jason and we were talking to each other. The teacher kept telling us to be quiet but we just kept on talking and ended up in detention but we didn't care. During detention Harriet came in and sat on Jason's lap and was about to kiss him when I stepped up and said "Can we help you?" "No, whoever you are, I was just about to kiss my boyfriend". I looked at Jason and he could see I was a little angry but I said "Since when?" "Since whenever I want". "I'm sorry; he is my boyfriend so you can't kiss him you will die from his kiss". "Yeah right". "No serious, has this disease, when someone kisses him you will look in the mirror and you will fall apart and die".

I saw the look on her face, fear was in her eyes and she left pretty much ran. We both laughed and I asked him "Why don't you stop her?" "I would have to hit her and I not like that". "I know you're not, but you should not let her still". "I know, she is over powering". "I know, but you should try to stop her". "I have tried but I will try harder". "Thank you".

I thought he was mad at me for making a huge deal about it, so I tried to avoid him but it was very hard, I got a text from someone saying "Hi, please meet me at the Hang Beach". I got a little scared but I felt I should. When I got there, there was picnic and I was a little surprised until I saw the person who set this up. It was Jason he made all this for me, I was surprised. "Why?" I asked "You have been avoiding me and I thought you were mad at me". "What no, I thought you were mad at me for making a huge deal about Harriet". "Now, you're the one being silly, of course not, you are my girlfriend and I understand if you want to say something, I would too". "Thanks, I'm sorry for being silly".

At school the next day an announcement was made that the home coming dance would be a dress up, everyone was ok with that and I was ok with it but I was nervous, I had never danced before and had no idea what to wear then Jason said "It doesn't matter if can dance or not; and also if you can't dance I can help you". "How did you know I was panicking about them two things"? "I know you better than anyone so I know what are thinking". "Ok, what am I thinking now"? "Now you are hoping I would give you a kiss". "Good, guess". I kissed him and we both laughed.

I asked my mum what to wear to it and she just ignored me as usual so I rang some friends and we went out to find a good costume for the dance and we found a mask to my mum's old dress she never wears so we brought that and we went home to try it on. "WOW, you look gorgeous, Jason will flip". My friends said, "Thanks". I went and looked in the mirror, I could have sawn I was a princess.

On the night Jason was waiting for me. As I went down the light went on me and I started to blush, everyone was staring at me but I didn't care as long Jason was there with me. "Wow, you look amazing more than that". "Thanks, you look handsome". "Thank you". There was a contest on, on with who has the best costume and danced the best, I thought I never win the dancing one but I had a little faith that I could win the best dressed.

Jason and I; were dancing and he said "You are a good dancer". "You are doing all of it". "No not really, you are a good dancer". The teacher who was judging the costumes went on the stage and said "It's nearly time, so the best dressed couple is..., Snow White and Prince Charming". We realised it was up and we went up there and got our award of a crown and tiara but then "You are also the winners of the best dancers". We were amazed and accepted it and we went down and danced all night long.

After that Jason and I moved in with each other and got married. We had three kids Isabelle, Zach and Jason Junior.

The End


End file.
